


Frustration

by ghostofaman



Series: Hypixel Zombie Apocalypse AU [2]
Category: Hypixel (Minecraft Server), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Masks, Mild Blood, Minecraft but IRL, Minor Violence, One Shot, Supernatural Elements, Target's bird Arya :), Urban Fantasy, Zombie Apocalypse, Zyph beats a zombie with a stick, Zyph takes his frustration out by doing that, hiding spot during the apocalypse lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofaman/pseuds/ghostofaman
Summary: Target didn't think he'd ever witness his friend beating a zombie with a stick, but here he was; watching his friend beat a zombie with a stick.
Relationships: Zyph & Target3DGaming
Series: Hypixel Zombie Apocalypse AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866031
Kudos: 6





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Just 2 men...

It was quiet at dawn. It didn't used to be this quiet before...

Target was used to Arya chirping with other birds in the morning, but the tension in the air since the outbreak seemed to halt everythings morning routine. Well... everything except he and Zyph.

Even before the outbreak they had sometimes spent their mornings scouting out hiding spots on various islands that moved with the wind and through the clouds. They wouldn't even use some of the hiding spots for any type of gain, some were turned into club houses where they would hang out together when bored and in need of a friend to talk to.

After the outbreak, both men discovered some of their club houses ransacked, or they found people still hiding out in them, thinking no one could find them amidst the chaos. It was frustrating to see, but they had to get over it. No time to be sad about things such as losing a club house they thought. At least they still had each other, right?

This particular morning they both had woken up early, and decided to take a walk through the fields to get some air. Arya was perched on Target's head and Zyph had a large stick in his hand, resting on his shoulder. The two men were walking through a field of tall grass, when their quiet morning was interrupted. A rustling and groaning sound first caught Targets attention who startled his bird while fumbling to secure his mask over his face. Arya began screeching and Target tapped Zyph's arm, startling him. Zyph then hard another groan. He secured his mask and held the large stick in his hand like a bat.

The rustling slowly came closer. Target unholsters his small gun he had on him.

The groaning creeps closer. Both men's breathing quickens.

One snap of a twig on the ground, right in front of Zyph triggers both men's fight or flight response. 

Target backs up away from the direction of the sound and Zyph swings the stick, hard, in the direction the sound came from. A sickly crunch is heard, and the sound of something stumbling backwards. Zyph swings another time, striking the thing again. It falls and Zyph brings the stick down again, striking it's head.

"Zyph!" Zyph hears Target calling him, telling him to stop and that the thing is already dead, but he doesn't stop. He keeps striking it. Blood and hair starts collecting on the stick as he keeps going.

Target puts his hand on Zyph's shoulder, "Zyph...please stop..."

Zyph hears him that time, the tone of his voice different then it usually was. He holds the stick and turns back to look at a concerned Target.

"I'm sorry-" Zyph drops the stick. "I don't know what came over me man, I'm sorry-" Target pulls him in an awkward hug, which eventually both men settle into. "You don't need to apologise...you were just protecting us..." Target pulls him closer. "But...Dylan...if you ever need to vent or something, please talk to me." Target pulls away.

"I will Jarod." Zyph pats Target's shoulder. Jarod helps Dylan up and they continue their walk. Zyph leaves the stick next to the corpse. He stands their staring at it. 'She would have been a pretty girl if she were still alive.' he thought.

"Are you coming Zyph?" Target is a few feet ahead of him on their path through the grass. Arya back to being perched on him, this time his backpack.

"Yeah..." Zyph turns to follow Target.

As they walk, they see something in the distance.

"Is that a barn?"

**Author's Note:**

> In an RV in the middle of the woods...


End file.
